battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version 3.0 Update (English Version)
Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats was released on July 24th, 2015 with new content and 20 Cat Food gift as a login bonus until August 7th, 2015. PONOS' Announcement Civilization has fallen... Humankind is destroyed... In this Alien landscape of the 30th century, one thing is certain: there's a lot of Cat Food going unclaimed. And the Cats aim to fix that... Update your Battle Cats app to version 3.0 now and take on strange Alien forces in a new Story Mode chapter, with new and improved characters with new unit traits and abilities! Need an edge over your enemies? Power up your armies with the new CatCombo system: match up the right cats to unlock battle bonuses!! Log in to The Battle Cats now to experience the weirdness for yourself and get 20 free Cat Food each day until August 7! Chapter 4 :Take your Battle Cats campaign into new, unexplored territories! Purge the future of the Alien menace and claim the 30th century of Catkind! After clearing Chapter 1 of the original "Empire of Cats" story, the players will be able to access the new challenges of "Into The Future" available from this update! :"Into the Future" features super-strong enemies with new, strange abilities. Do you dare take on the challenges the far future holds? Collect mysterious treasures to power up your Cats and clear all the stages! CatCombo Feature When the players clear Chapter 1 of Into The Future, the new CatCombo feature will be unlocked. :Team up the right squad of Cats in the first battle row to gain a special bonus from their teamwork! Gain faster income, attack power, enhanced abilities, or other possible rewards to help you out in your fight! The players can check out the CatCombo list on the Equip Screen for hint about what Cats can combine for the effect you want and a listing of Combos you've already discovered. New Cats A new array of useful Cat Units to claim from the Rare Cat Capsule. *New (Super) Rare Cat: Surfer Cat *New Rare Cat: Psychocat *New Rare Cat: Onmyoji Cat XP Packs modification The XP Packs in Shop Items have been changed in this update: *XP Pack A: +5000 XP → XP Pack A: +50000 XP *XP Pack B: +12000 XP → XP Pack B: +120000 XP *XP Pack C: +40000 XP → XP Pack C: +400000 XP *XP Pack D: +100000 XP → XP Pack D: +1000000 XP *XP Pack E: +200000 XP → XP Pack E: +2000000 XP The amount of Cat Food will not change, but the XP gained from each purchase has increased significantly. Update Celebration: Special Events Event 1 - A special Cat Food gift every day! A big giveaway to celebrate the new story in style. Login to get 20 Cat Food each day between July 24th and August 7th. Event 2 - Half-Off Item Sale! Between July 31st and August 7th, all items are on sale for half their normal Cat Food cost! New Uber Rares Set :Main article: Dark Heroes Event. :The "'Dark Heroes'", saviors of Earth, have appeared to fight back against alien domination! Between July 24th (11:00 am~) and July 29th (~10:59am), players will be able to collect the members of this new elite squad of Uber Rare superheroes from the Rare Cat Capsule. New Event Stage :Born amidst chaos in the heart of the Milky Way, a terrifying foe has appeared! :The '''Cosmic Cyclone's' relentless sweep leaves solar systems dead in its wake, and now it has Earth inits sights!!!'' First appear: 7/24 (10:00 am~) to 7/29 (~10:59 am) Gallery ver 3.0 update en.png|Event Poster Category:Versions